Don't Say You Love Me
by lucienna-nicole
Summary: [being redone] Her eyes were the most beautiful shade of crimson and they appeared to have glints of rainbow glitter running through them. Max could only find one word to describe her, Wow.... MaxOc, KaiOc, more later on


The chimes of a grandfather clock rang clear as a 15 year old girl lay tossing and turning in a fitful

sleep. She mumbles something incoherent as her dreams start to twist into another horrible

nightmare from her past.

* * *

Flashback/Dream

* * *

"Brother!" I screamed out, my voice echoed in the forgotten corridor we used as a 'secret base'.

The smell of blood filled my nose, making me gag. "Tala?...Akane?" I flipped on the light switch,

afraid of what I might find. Blood spattered the walls and floor. Akane lay on the floor, cut and

bleeding in multiple places, a large gash in her back. "Fr...Frost?..." she asked in a whisper, lifting

her head off the ground. "Aka! Oh Kami, what happened?" I ask running over to her. With a groan,

she propped herself up on her elbows panting from exertion. "Voltaire...he..he took Kai and...Tala"

she said in between gasps. The color was quickly draining out of her face. "What happened to you?"

I ask again. She smiled slightly "I...tried to...protect my Koishii...". She sacrificed herself to protect

Kai. I opened my mouth the say something but no sound came out. "Go...save them..." she muttered

before collapsing. Tears streamed down my face "Akane, please don't leave me!" I pleaded to her

still form. As I pounded my fist on the ground my emotions swirled out of control. The sadness

mixed with the anger and pain was more than I could handle. My moon orb began to change a mix

of colors before settling on an endless abyss of black. I could feel the transformation taking place.

My eyes flared red as my teeth grew to fangs. Black feather wings started to materialize on my back.

_'Control yourself young one!' _my bitbeast, Xiara, entered my thoughts. "I'm...trying!" you whisper

trying to stop the swirl of emotions. Your hair started to change color to silver (gel pen silver, not

metal silver) as the emotions became stronger. _'I can't control it!' _I scream in my mind as the

emotions took complete control. I heard myself let out a wolf-like growl. _'Please forgive me...'_

The faint whisper of Xiara was barely heard. I felt a strange prickling in my skin, then a wave of

warmth flow through me. _'Let go of your body' _Xiara said as her presence left my thoughts and

entered my body. My vision blurred as an image entered my mind. Kori, the great blue phoenix of

ice, Akane, Kai, Tala, blood, so much blood...The lonely, mournful howl of a wolf. Akane, Tala and

Kai lay bleeding at my feet...

End Dream/Flashback

* * *

The girls eyes shot open. "Damned dream!" she cursed in the darkness of her room. Shakily she

pulled at the small opal orb, her moon orb, hanging from a silver chain at her neck. There was a

wing on each side, on the right side a black bat wing and on the left, a blueish-white angel wing. She

clutched it tightly, it was dangerously blue. If it were to get even slightly darker, another

transformation could be set off. Throwing the covers off, she staggered over to the light switch and

turned it on. Next she plugged in her amps and picked up her black, glittery electric guitar. She

strummed a few chords, adjusted the strings, and turned on her microphone.

_

* * *

_

_It was three a.m. when you woke me upAnd we jumped in the car and drove as far as we could go  
__Just to get away  
_

Her voice was soft and wavering, becoming stronger as she got the feel of the song.

_We talked about our lives  
Until the sun came up  
And now I'm thinking about  
_

Another voice came in, and a bass guitar. The girl turned her head to look at Akane who grinned in return.

_How I wish I could go back  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you_

Another speaker crackled to life and the steady beats of the drum set came in.

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place_

The girl's voice was at it's fullest. It was a perfect mixture, soft as snow but at the same time, strong and daunting. Akane's voiceblended perfectly with Frost's,

_Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you_

Akane took over vocals for the second verse and stepped up to the lead microphone.

_When the car broke down  
We just kept walkin' along  
'Til we hit this town  
There was nothing there at allBut that was all okay  
We spent all our money on stupid thingsBut if I looked back now, I'd probably give it all awayJust for one more day  
One more day with you_

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right  
Ever since you walked away  
You left my life in disarray  
All I want is one more day  
All I need is one more day with you_

The drums faded out and the guitars faded to almost nothing. Tala's haunting voice took over with a ghost of Akane's faded into the background.

_Now I'm sittin' here, like we used to do  
I think about my life and how now there's nothing I won't do  
Just for one more day  
One more day with you_

The drums picked back and the guitars blasted as the girls started to sing again.

_Everytime I see your face  
Everytime you look my way  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right (Everything feels right)  
Everytime I hear your name  
Everytime I feel the same  
It's like it all falls into place  
Everything feels right _

You walked away

_Just one more day  
_

_It's all I need, just one more day with you_

* * *

Next Morning

She awoke to the sound of Simple Plan blaring in her ear. Grumbling curses in Spanish under her

breath she went to take her morning shower. Same old boring routine, take a shower, get dressed,

apply eyeliner, make breakfast... 'So boring!'she thought as the cool water washes over her body.

Xiara entered her thoughts _'Today's the day you start that new school isn't it?' _she asks. Frost

nods taking the shampoo off the side of the tub _'What's the name of that place again?... Kiri _

_Yamato High?' _It didn't matter that much to her one way or another, she hated school. You hear a

knock on the door "C'mon Frost! We're gonna be late!" Akane yelled. "Un momento! I'll be there

in a second!"she yelled back.Frost shut the water off and grabbed a towel.Her chin-length chocolate

and blue hair clung to her face and her shoulder-length bangs were tangled in knots. Opening the

cabinet under the sink she pulled out a black hairbrush, some black eyeliner, deep red costume make

up and a brush to apply it. After drying off, she put on her black fishnet studd capris, a light blue

Fallout Boy t-shirt and her black Fullmetal Alchemist skate shoes.Frost groaned as someone

knocked on the door again. "Yeah?"she asked, her voice thick with annoyance. "It's time to leave"

came Tala's voice. "Give me a minute!"she sighed exasperated. Quickly she put on some eyeliner,

painted two red triangles on each cheek and rush out the bathroom door.

* * *

"Tala, I swear when we get home, your _dead_!"she whisper. Since Frost had arrived at school ten

minutes ago, people had been staring at her, pointing, and whispering as she was going by. She

couldn't here what they were saying but figured it couldn't be good. The all seemed to know

who she was but she wasn't sure how. Akane let out a large sigh of relief "Room 215, Art". Frost

smiled slightly "¡Agradezca a dios!". Tala waved to the both of you "Have fun" he said sarcastically

before disappearing into the sea of teens.

* * *

RandomPOV 

Frost and Akane walked into the small art room. The teacher, Ms.Ramirez, was a stocky woman

with long, spice colored hair and shining pinkish eyes. "¡Recepción a mi sitio de la clase! Welcome

to my class!" she said ushering them both into the room. "Elija por favor cualquier asiento que

usted quisiera. Please choose any seat you'd like" her voice was high pitched an bubbly but rich

with a thick Spanish accent. "Gracias Ms. Ramirez" both girls chimed before taking a seat in the

back. Max and Rei look up from their game of hangman and watch the two new girls walk to a table

in the back. "I wonder who they are" Max said studying them. His eyes settled upon Frost. Her chin-

length chocolate hair had dark blue streaks running through it with dark blue tips. Her eyes were the

most beautiful shade of crimson and they appeared to have glints of rainbow glitter running through

them. Max could only find one word to describe her, "Wow...". Kai noticed the sudden quietness at

his table and lazily opened his eyes. Rei and Max were gazing at two girls sitting a few tables over.

They looked strangely familiar to him. Akane tossed her long black hair over her shoulder, turning

her head their way in the process. Their eyes met, both just staring at the other. As both realized

who the other was their eyes grew wide in shock. Akane turned back to Frost, being deathly silent

while Kai just continued to stare. Max waved a hand in front of his captain's face

"Heeeelllllooooo! Earth to Kai!" The phoenix shook his head slightly, trying to block out

the memories of his past with Akane and closed his eyes again. He wasn't ready to see her yet.

* * *

Ok, first chapter of my latest story. Since I didn't really give a good description of Frost or Akane, I'll make a profile page soon. Oh, I will still be writing my TMM story, I have 4 days of school left then i will (hopefully) be updating everyother day.

Layla


End file.
